


I Never Craved Attention Until I Tasted Yours

by wisteriawrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seeking Attention, Seongjoong are the best parents, Threesome - M/M/M, Woosan are Brats, Yeosang Feels Left Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriawrites/pseuds/wisteriawrites
Summary: “Yeosang felt hurt before you.” The members all make sounds of agreement and Hongjoong cements the situation. “Everyone knows about this except you. Wooyoung and Yeosang were together, Yeosang tried to do something to Wooyoung. Suddenly Wooyoung left looking for San.”Wooyoung at least has the decency to look embarrassed, and San is looking at the camera across the room, smiling, but Yeosang can see through the smile and into what he’s actually feeling. He feels guilty.orYeosang feels forgotten by his best friend after he finds love with San.Based on the 2019 Christmas VLive
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	I Never Craved Attention Until I Tasted Yours

Yeosang isn’t stupid. He can tell when a conversation is going somewhere he’d rather it doesn’t. 

So when the conversation switches from the topic of him taking Mingi to the PC Cafe to Wooyoung suddenly saying “I want to say something to Yeosang” he knows he doesn’t want to stick around anymore. 

But he has to. They’re live for Christmas in front of thousands of ATINY, and he can’t leave them hanging like that. So he’s stuck here, with these ridiculous reindeer antlers on his head that jingle every time he moves. 

The members all make mock noises of shock, Yeosang included, inclining his head to the side out of nervous habit. Wooyoung continues, now with everyone’s attention on the two of them, “Recently, I was a little sad because of him.”

A few members give him encouragement, and a glance across the table tells Yeosang that San is wearing a shit-eating grin. Suddenly the candles on the table are much more interesting than the members are. “Recently, he's not interested in me. I’m sad, because we’ve been friends for five years. After this year, we’re friends for six years.” Everyone seems to be listening with rapt attention now, the teasing having stopped. 

Wooyoung continues, “He doesn’t talk to me unless I talk to him first. Even if I talk to him, he replies in short answers.” Before he gets a chance to say anything else, Hongjoong is speaking up from across the table. “Before Yeosang responds, Wooyoung has a big misunderstanding,” he and Seonghwa seem to be on the same page, as the older of the two nods. “I was observing recently. There’s a reason for Yeosang.”

Wooyoung is smiling in that way he does when he’s being scolded or proved wrong. “Yeosang felt hurt before you.” The members all make sounds of agreement and Hongjoong cements the situation. “Everyone knows about this except you. Wooyoung and Yeosang were together, Yeosang tried to do something to Wooyoung. Suddenly Wooyoung left looking for San.”

Wooyoung at least has the decency to look embarrassed, and San is looking at the camera across the room, smiling, but Yeosang can see through the smile and into what he’s actually feeling. He feels guilty. Yeosang stands, clapping his hands slowly to try and divert the attention from San to himself to give the younger male some time to recover. Hongjoong is waving the ATEEZ card he’s holding as he speaks. “Wooyoung, everyone knew about this except you.” Yeosang sits back down as Hongjoong addresses the camera directly. “Even ATINY knew. Whenever Yeosang tries to do something, Wooyoung goes to San.”

Wooyoung isn’t smiling anymore, and even San is teasing him now with, “Why are you looking for me?”

Yeosang really couldn’t blame Wooyoung. He and San had gotten together soon after debut and been inseparable since. It was natural to want to be around your significant other, Yeosang knew that. That didn’t stop the hurt that always bloomed in his chest, though. Sometimes it felt like those five years meant nothing to Wooyoung. 

Hongjoong continued, now using both hands to emphasize his point. “When we divide into teams of two, Yeosang looks at Wooyoung. But Wooyoung looks at San.” Seonghwa is looking at Wooyoung with one of those pained smiles. It’s like he’s restraining himself from commenting. San is looking at his phone on the table, probably distracting himself from the conversation by reading ATINY’s comments. He’s not smiling anymore, Yeosang notices. “It might look weird, but Yeosang felt sad about it.”

Yeosang was hoping the conversation would end now, but then Hongjoong points the card at Wooyoung accusingly. “And now you hurt Yeosang even more for targeting him first.” Yeosang continued to move through the situation but it felt like he wasn’t really there anymore. It all ended with a hug from Wooyoung and the conversation finally shifted away. 

When the live ended Yeosang had hoped Wooyoung might come to him to actually apologize. He didn’t, though, but San did catch him. 

“I can back off,” he said. Yeosang didn’t get time to tell him it wouldn’t matter if it wasn’t Wooyoung making the effort.

♠

San, the saint, stuck to his word. Whenever they made a public appearance he toned down the Woosan schtick. Yeosang didn’t have the heart to tell him it didn’t make a difference because what mattered to him was what happened when the cameras were turned off and the fans were at home. 

They even got into a fight, an honest to god fight, when Wooyoung declared he wanted to start a new diet to lose weight. None of them really agreed that he needed to lose weight, but San took it the hardest, claiming Wooyoung was perfect just the way he was and it blew up from there, and ended when San left the room and let his bedroom door slam behind him. 

Even with the tension in his relationship, Wooyoung still didn’t apologize. Sometimes he would ask for advice on how to get San to talk to him again, to which Yeosang would always say “Wouldn’t know”. 

Eventually they made up and things went back to normal. 

At least, it was normal for about a week. 

It was one of those nights where Wooyoung had asked for a room change with Yunho. It was easier for Yunho to switch to his, Yeosang, and Jongho’s room than it was to move both Yeosang and Jongho out for whatever activities it was that he and San got up to. Yeosang really didn’t think he wanted to know the details.

Yunho was already asleep and Jongho was still out at the company. Nobody was ever really safe from Woosan. Most nights with the room switch, like tonight, resulted in everyone being able to hear the barely restrained moans coming from down the hall. 

The sounds stopped abruptly, and Yeosang let himself hope he could sleep without having a hard on. He didn’t expect the door to open and reveal Wooyoung poking his head inside. He looked wrecked already even though they had only been going at it around ten minutes, only an oversized shirt covering him (which must have been thrown on before he came here, as it was on backwards and inside out).

Wooyoung looked a little embarrassed, maybe even shy, toeing at the carpet as he stood there. The silence started to grow uncomfortable and Yeosang was beginning to wonder why he was even standing there when his boyfriend was a few doors down, obviously naked and waiting if the tent at the bottom of Wooyoung’s shirt was anything to go by. “Um… Sangie,” the nickname was so sweet that he almost, _almost_ , just let himself be pulled into whatever the menace in the doorway wanted without thinking about it.

“Do you,” Wooyoung started again, then sighed. “Doyouwanttojoinus?”

Yeosang blinked at the rushed out question, hardly even understanding it. “What?”

Wooyoung whined, a pout forming on his already swollen lips. “Don’t make me say it again.”

“Well, I couldn’t understand you.”

Another whine, and then, slower this time, “Do you want to join us?”

Yeosang’s heart almost stopped. He thought he might be going deaf, but the flush on Wooyoung’s face told him that was, in fact, what he’d just asked. He couldn’t believe either one of them was willing to share the other. Both Wooyoung and San had histories of jealous streaks over even the simplest things. 

He couldn’t deny that his dick twitched in interest, though. “Join you? Like, while you’re fucking?”

Wooyoung nodded, looking about ready to cave in on himself. 

Yeosang found himself nodding in response before he really gave it anymore thought. And then Wooyoung’s face lit up and he was bounding back down the hallway. And Yeosang followed. 

The moment he’s in San and Yunho’s room, he's encircled by them, Wooyoung at his front and San behind him. He melts into San’s arms that come to wrap around him and the ease on his tense shoulders is immediate. Wooyoung captures him in a heated kiss just a moment later. 

It’s so easy to lose himself in it, waves crashing on his willpower until nothing is left to defend against the tide. And he loves it, loves how easy it is for Wooyoung and San to strip him down like this. The two must have some perfectly memorized strategy to do this, because if Wooyoung’s kiss is the tide, San’s is the desert, scratching along his skin as they work together to strip Yeosang of his loose hoodie and sweats. He’s shifting and twisting into all the attention he’s being lavished with. 

When he reaches to touch them, too, his hands are quickly restrained by San’s grip. He fights it, desperately wanting to rip away the layers between them so he can touch and see and taste. It’s useless to try and protest (this is Woosan, after all) but he thrashes until Wooyoung stills him with a sharp bite to his lip. 

“What about you two?”

San barks a laugh at the question, and Wooyoung gives him a final peck before pulling away and disappearing on the bed. “Youngie felt bad about how he’s been treating you, so he’s decided to make it up to you.”

San strides to the bed where Wooyoung is now on his hands and knees, the oversized shirt forgotten on the floor. San smooths his hand over the expanse of the youngest’s back, making him shiver. “Don't you think you should show more respect, Youngie?” San asked. A hand came to rest on Wooyoung’s ass and his face fell into the pillows at the small touch.

The hand came down in a resounding smack that even Yeosang didn't expect, but Wooyoung seemed used to it by now if the choked moan he let out was anything to go by.

“You won't answer?" San teased as he climbed on the bed and sat himself at the edge.

It wasn't exactly a secret that San had been working out, but the way he manhandled Wooyoung to the floor was still baffling. He pulled Wooyoung's hair harshly, forcing him to look up with big teary eyes.

"Aww, poor baby," San pouted mockingly. "Do you really think we'd let you get away with acting like such a brat just because you can make your eyes all big and cute?" Yeosang can see Wooyoung's gaze fall away from San coyly. "Are you shy now?" San taunts, his free hand moving to rest at Wooyoung's throat. His thumb sliding back and forth over his neck would normally be considered cute, but with the tight grip he has on Wooyoung, it is anything but. When his thumb runs over the prominent vein, Wooyoung lets out a soft gasp. His mouth falls open, showing off his thick plump pink lips shaped in a perfect 'O'. 

"God," Yeosang head San mutter. "The things I could do to a mouth like that."

He slid the thumb into the younger boy's mouth and let the pad run over his tongue. He wanted to shove his fingers into his throat and make him gag and beg, and he pushed the thumb further back into the younger boy's throat and tried to hold back a moan when he felt him gag on the digit. He carefully removed his thumb and pushed his index and middle finger in, as far back as they will go. Wooyoung whimpered around the digits and closed his lips around them. He attempted to suckle gently on the digits to get a reaction out of the older boy and sure enough it worked. The elder thrusts him fingers further into his warm mouth and the younger gagged again and again.

Yeosang gathered the courage to finally join the two as San withdrew his fingers. He crossed the room and found himself a spot on the bed. Wooyoung looked at him now, expression the same as he had given San. He must really be a weak man, because he reached out and brushed Wooyoung's fringe from his face gently, his hand replacing San's, and Wooyoung melted into the touch with a soft sigh.

The moment is broken by San pulling Wooyoung back up onto the bed. “Youngie wanted to ride you. That alright?” San asked softly, hands caressing Yeosang's shoulders now, causing him to shiver.

“Y-Yeah,” he managed dumbly. “Please.” Wooyoung smirked, straddling Yeosang at once, preparing to seat himself on his already hard cock. Yeosang grabbed his hips, ready to protest that he needs to prep himself first, but Wooyoung lowered himself down anyways. The feeling of him around his dick was nothing short of amazing. His insides were sopping wet, much to his surprise.

“Ah,” Yeosang rasped, resisting the urge to thrust into him, “Youngie, you’ll hurt yourself-“ Wooyoung wasn't listening, letting his head drop forward as he moved his hips, fucking himself on Yeosang's cock. He gasped at the feeling, nails digging into Yeosang's thighs and leaving pink lines in their wake.

“Don’t worry about him,” San murmured in his ear. “He’s still loose from when I fucked him this morning.” He grinned at Wooyoung, reminding Yeosang of a feral animal. “It doesn’t hurt, right baby?”

“Course not, Daddy.” Wooyoung's riding him at an agonizing speed, and Yeosang felt his breath catch in his throat. He couldn't stop himself from moaning, holding the youngest's hips to help steady him. Wooyoung's head fell forward, and he groaned, pressing their foreheads together. “Fuck,” he panted, and Yeosang's stomach is whirling. He’s sure his grip on Wooyoung will leave bruises (not that he would mind.) “You fill me up so good.”

“Why don’t you tell Sangie what I did to you, hm? He missed out.” San's voice was full of honey, something sly creeping underneath.

“Daddy...“ The tips of Wooyoung's ears were turning pink, and his eyes flitted to San. “But-“

“Go on,” San urges, leaving no room for further argument. “This was all your idea, anyway. What did I do to you?” Wooyoung hesitated, glancing between them. Despite the filthy actions they’re currently carrying out, he looked shy for a moment. San reached around Yeosang and slapped his inner thigh. The youngest yelped, and his hips stuttered. “Talk.” He picks up speed, his whole body flushing.

“Daddy-Daddy made me choke on his cock,” Wooyoung groaned at last. Yeosang curses, at his lewd language and at the wet friction that’s driving him crazy.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” San questioned mockingly.

“Liked it,” he admitted breathlessly. He was going faster now, and Yeosang's thrusting up into him, breathing harshly into his chest. He remembered distantly that Wooyoung mentioned once that he gets off on humiliation, on being watched and being degraded. San's merely taking full advantage of that.

“And what did I do after that?”

“Daddy fucked me,” Wooyoung whined, “Into the mattress-“

“And what did I have to do then?” San looked satisfied as Wooyoung faltered, cheeks pink.

“Daddy...Daddy gagged me so I wouldn’t wake the others,” Wooyoung whimpered. “Said I-Said I never fucking shut up.” Yeosang pictured it before he can stop himself. It was too easy to imagine Wooyoung's muffled screams into the bed, the frame rocking as San fucks him senseless.

“That’s right,” San laughed. Wooyoung clawed at Yeosang's legs to support himself, moving faster with labored breathing.

“What a slut,” San said nonchalantly, something mean glinting in his eyes. Wooyoung moaned, eyes squeezing shut. Yeosang felt him tighten around his cock. “Getting off on me being mean to you? How pathetic.”

“See? I think he likes it,” San murmured in Yeosang's ear, loud enough for Wooyoung to hear.

“Please,” Wooyoung begged, his movements getting sloppier as he gets closer to coming. “Please, be mean Daddy, feels good-“

“You’re just my toy, right?” San said accusingly. “Isn’t that what you said?” Wooyoung is practically sobbing.

“Daddy, please-“

“My baby,” San cooed. “You just love getting used, huh? I bet you’re happy to have my marks on you. I bet you’re happy it hurts.”

“Yes,” Wooyoung chanted, “Yes, yes, Daddy, l-love it-”

“Even when I hit you, you thank me,” San teased. “I’m not even touching you right now and you still want me. You’re so fucking needy.”

“Daddy,” Wooyoung cried, “Daddy, wanna come, please-“

“Go on, then,” San said darkly. “Come on Yeosangie's cock like the dirty boy I know you are.”

So Wooyoung does, back arching as he moans in that high voice of his. He clenched around Yeosang, and it was almost enough to bring him to the edge. Almost.

Then, Wooyoung was moving off of his lap with a fleeting touch to his shoulder, and San was praising him in the gentle voice he always uses when he presents himself to anyone. Wooyoung mumbled something back, sounding sated. Yeosang did his best not to squirm or complain, blindly reaching for San behind him. He doesn’t want to be impatient, but-

“Hey, baby,” San chuckled, catching his hand. “Lay back, okay? I’ve got you.” Yeosang nodded, his breathing labored. He scooched back to where Wooyoung sat, looking sleepy. As he laid down, San climbed on top of him, smiling adoringly, and immediately he started working open Yeosang with his fingers. Yeosang felt heat rising to his face, but he didn't contain his noises. He twisted on the bed, unsure if he wanted more of the sensation or wanted to get away because it’s so excruciating.

San leaned down to kiss his neck, aiming for a sensitive spot that made his hips kick.

“You’re so gorgeous, baby,” San panted between kisses. “You deserve a reward, I think. You’ve been so understand all this time.” Yeosang could only whimper in agreement. “Gonna fuck you until I’m the only thing you can remember. Love it when you’re crying from how good I make you feel.”

“Please,” he pleads, squirming. “Please, need it-”

“Shh,” San whispered. “I’ll take care of you, okay?” He nodded again, and just like that, San's entering him, building up his pace as he goes. It has Yeosang crying out, nearly sobbing from the pleasure he hadn't felt in too long (his fingers, he found, were never quite the same). His whole body grew warm, and weeks of tension in his muscles melted away. It struck him all of sudden how exhausted he was, inside and out. He slumped back into the mattress, happily letting San take over. Yeosang was fading out of reality, babbling incomprehensible mixes of "good" and "fuck" . He was writhing under San, muscles spasming from the overstimulation.

“Is it too much?” San asked him breathlessly.

“No,” Yeosang gasped, voice pitching higher. “No, I - S’good, fuck -” San's merciless, pounding into him until he can’t even breathe, much less speak. All he could manage was incoherent noises. He scrambled for purchase, and he felt Wooyoung take his hands, holding them loosely above his head. It anchored him down, just a little, but everything else is lost.

San fucks him agonizingly slow, until Yeosang's clawing at his back with his nails and begging. When he came, San held him in his arms, breathing hard as they both came down from their high. He kissed him, but it was soft and lazy. When he felt sleep coming over him, Wooyoung and San sandwich him between them. Wooyoung had his arms wrapped around Yeosang, head on his chest, while San flung a bare leg over them both.

♠

At first Yeosang thought they might have both fallen asleep. San’s breathing was deep and calm, and he swore he could hear it echoed on the other side of him. He moved to get out of the bed, return to his own room, but then Wooyoung was holding him tighter and quietly mumbling, “Where are you going?”

Yeosang looked at him, finding his eyes open and brows drawn together. “I was going to go back to our room.”

“Why?”

Why? He wasn’t part of this relationship, he wasn’t included in this part. Wooyoung didn’t seem to think so, though, and Yeosang was reminded of why he always said that he and Wooyoung were one.

“I don’t want you to leave. Sannie doesn’t either.”

So Yeosang settled back down in Wooyoung’s hold. He doubted this was the end of the discussion, but he could tell it would be a conversation that would somewhere he didn’t mind it ending up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end!
> 
> This was just something super quick to type up that I've had in mind for a while. It could be better, but its not meant to be a fully thought out work of art.


End file.
